Daddy
by hyoukassi
Summary: Karena tuntutan pekerjaan Namjoon harus pindah ke New York tapi Jimin terus merengek agar dirinya tetap tinggal di Korea karena alasan klasik tidak ingin kehilangan temannya. Akhirnya Seokjin yang tidak ingin bayi besarnya tinggal sendiri memutuskan untuk menitipkan anaknya ke sang sahabat, Min Yoongi. Yoonmin slight Namjin. GS
1. Chapter 1

**DADDY**

 **~hyoukassi~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon memijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba merasakan sakit kepala karena tangisan anak satu-satunya yang dia sayangi, mungkin kalian pikir Namjoon sedang bingung mengurusi bayi yang rewel kalian salah besar. Anaknya sudah SMA! Malah sudah ditingkat akhir, Namjoon sedikit menyesal terlalu memanjakan putrinya.

"Jimin, appa sudah sangat lelah mengurusi kepindahan secara tiba-tiba ini jangan membuat kepala ku pecah sayang"

"tapi appa jahat! Appa tidak memikirkan bagaimana jika aku dibully ketika sekolah disana? Hueee aku tidak ingin kehilangan teman-temanku" tangis Jimin semakin keras.

Namjoon menatap istrinya meminta bantuan secara tidak langsung, Namjoon menyerah melihat anaknya yang terlihat sangat frustasi itu, padahal menurut Namjoon pendidikan Jimin akan lebih baik jika diteruskan disana karena Jimin termasuk siswi yang pintar disekolahnya siapa tau dia bisa masuk universitas terkenal disana.

"Jimin sayang kamu tidak ingin menyusahkan appa dan eomma kan?" Seokjin menatap putrinya dengan penuh harapan.

"eomma juga sayang padaku kan? Aku mohon biarkan aku tinggal di Korea yayayaya"

Mereka berdua pun pasrah pada Jimin yang keras kepala dengan pendiriannya, mereka juga berpikir ada benarnya perkataan Jimin bagaimana jika anak itu dibully atau pipinya berubah menjadi sangat tirus karena stress?

Tetapi yang sekarang menjadi masalah adalah bagaimana caranya Jimin hidup di korea sendirian tanpa orang tua, uang tidak menjadi masalah tapi anak itu bahkan tidak tau memasak ataupun mencuci. Terlalu manja. Memang anak itu bisa membeli makanan di restoran atau apapun makanan yang ia sukai tapi Seokjin kembali mengingat porsi makan Jimin yang luar biasa padahal tubuhnya begitu mungil, bisa-bisa seluruh tabungan Namjoon dan Seokjin bisa habis begitu saja.

"bagaimana jika menitipkan aku di rumah paman atau bibi?"

"Jimin otak mu yang pintar itu kemana sayang? Semua paman dan bibimu tidak ada yang tinggal di Seoul. Kau mau pindah ke busan?" Namjoon menatap anaknya yang sedang tertawa bodoh itu dengan wajah datarnya, sepertinya sang anak mewarisi kebodohan istri tersayangnya itu .g

Tiba-tiba Seokjin menepuk tangannya dengan heboh dan segera berlari mencari handphonenya untuk menghubungi seseorang, anak dan suami nya bertatapan bingung dengan tingkah Seokjin yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

"halo? Ya! Kalo diangkat berbicara lah, YA!"

 _"_ _hm.. ada apa nyonya Kim yang sudah berani mengganggu tidur ku ini?"_

"Yoon, lihatlah jam sudah siang begini kenapa masih tidur? Aku heran kau sangat kaya tapi pemalas seperti ini"

 _"_ _sudah puas menceramahi ku heh? Aku tutup"_

"YA! Jangan begitu Yoongi, aku butuh bantuan mu. Ini sangat mendesak"

 _"_ _ck dasar, apa mau mu?"_

"kau tau Namjoon tiba-tiba dipindah tugaskan New York"

 _"_ _lalu apa masalahnya aku pikir kau akan bahagia suamimu akan menjadi pengusaha terkenal dan kaya disana"_

"anakku, dia tidak ingin pindah ke sana dan aku tidak ingin meninggalkan dirinya hidup sendirian disini. Jika dia seorang namja pun aku tidak khawatir Yoon, tapi dia hanyalah gadis SMA yang masih butuh pengawasan. Aku benar-benar tidak punya pilihan Yoongi, hanya kau yang ku percaya"

Yoongi terdiam sejenak memikirkan permasalahan sang sahabat, disatu sisi dia sangat membenci ada orang lain yang memasuki apartemennya karena selama bertahun-tahun dia sudah tinggal sendirian tanpa beban orang lain tapi disatu sisi dia sangat mengerti masalah yang dihadapi Seokjin walau dia sendiri belum merasakan kekhawatiran sebagai orang tua.

Dengan keputusan yang sudah bulat untuk menolak membantu Seokjin, Yoongi ingin membuka suara namun ingatannya 7 tahun lalu tentang perjuangan Seokjin dan Namjoon membantunya membangun semua usaha yang dimilikinya sekarang membuat ia merasa bersalah jika harus menolaknya. Lagipula Kim Jimin anak mereka itu merupakan anak manis yang baik hati, apa susahnya menjaga anak itu.

 _"_ _baiklah aku akan menjaga Jimin untuk kalian berdua"_

"Benarkah?! Ya Tuhan! Aku mencintaimu Yoon! Terima kasih!"

Seokjin segera memutuskan panggilan dan berlari menuju suami dan anaknya dengan bahagia, Namjoon sendiri menatapnya seakan ingin membunuh wanita tersebut karena sudah mengatakan dia mencintai orang yang ditelepon nya tadi entah siapa dan Jimin hanya menatap sang ibu dengan bingung.

"aku mendapatkan jalan keluar! Kau bisa tetap tinggal di Korea tanpa mengkhawatirkan apapun!"

Segera Jimin memeluk ibunya dan melompat bersama karena terlalu bahagia. Meninggalkan Namjoon yang hanya menatap mereka seperti orang bodoh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Huaaa kembali lagi dengan ff yang tidak jelas seperti ini. Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini. Silakan meninggalkan review agar aku bisa tau bagaimana menurut kalian cerita ini ehehe**

 **Sampai jumpa!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DADDY**

 **~hyoukassi~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi terus menguap sejak 20 menit lalu, dia benar-benar mengantuk tapi hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan sepasang suami istri Kim dan juga harus menjemput anak mereka yang akan tinggal bersamanya. Yoongi sejak kemarin terus membayangkan sosok seperti apa Jimin itu sekarang, dahulu ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu Jimin begitu menggemaskan dan ceria oh jangan lupakan pipi gembulnya yang membuat Yoongi ingin terus mencubitnya, walaupun Yoongi terlihat dingin tapi lelaki itu kuat terhadap hal-hal imut. Yoongi tersenyum seperti orang gila sampai seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Yoongi-ah aku tau ini terlalu pagi tapi apa kau sudah minum obat?" Namjoon yang menepuk bahu Yoongi menatap dongsaeng kesayangannya itu dengan tatapan prihatin.

"ya! Aku masih sehat tuan Kim terhormat" balas Yoongi sambil menatap tajam padanya dan dihadiahi tawa dari mereka bertiga. Dan Yoongi baru saja menyadari disana ada Seokjin dan Jimin juga, Yoongi menatap Jimin lama tidak berkedip sama sekali. Lihat saja bagaimana penampilan anak Seokjin itu, baju crop tee yang ketat dan juga rok mini yang menampilkan kaki kecilnya tapi menggoda iman itu. Bantu Yoongi agar dapat menelan salivanya dengan benar.

 _'_ _sial. Di cuaca dingin seperti ini apa yang anak itu pakai?'_

"Ya, tidak usah menatap anakku dengan tatapan terpesona seperti itu, aku tau dia memang cantik seperti ibunya ini"

"nuna, kalau kalian bilang Jimin bukan anak kalian aku benar-benar percaya. Dia sangat berbeda dengan kalian berdua"

"dasar kakek tua, kami bisa terlambat ke New York karena terus membalas perkataan mu yang tidak berperasaan"

Jimin hanya menyaksikan perbincangan ketiga orang dewasa didepannya dengan senyum canggung karena orang-orang menatap mereka heran dengan keributan mereka dipagi hari itu. Sesekali Jimin lihat lelaki kulit pucat itu terus menatapnya walau tidak sampai 3 detik lelaki itu akan memalingkan wajah seolah tidak melihatnya.

Yang Jimin tau namanya Min Yoongi seorang pengusaha sukses yang perusahaannya sedang menjadi perbincangan diseluruh Korea bahkan terkenal sampai ke Jepang. Seingatnya dulu Yoongi sering main bersamanya ketika kecil tapi Jimin tidak tau kalau Yoongi telah berubah menjadi setampan ini dalam beberapa tahun. Tidak masalahkan dia harus tinggal bersama pengusaha kaya dan tampan.

.

.

.

Kini Jimin dan Yoongi sudah berada didalam mobil setelah mengantarkan kedua orang tua Jimin yang entah kapan lagi akan bersama anak mereka di Korea. Jimin terlihat biasa saja dengan kepergian orang tuanya, walau dirinya cukup manja tapi dia sadar kedua orang tuanya itu berjuang agar ia bisa terus merasakan hidup yang berkecukupan jadi tugasnya adalah menyelesaikan pendidikannya dengan nilai yang memuaskan.

Selama didalam mobil kedua manusia beda jenis kelamin itu terus terdiam, Jimin yang sibuk dengan handphone dan Yoongi yang sibuk dengan pikiran kotornya. Bagaimana tidak penampilan Jimin yang begitu menggoda cukup membuat Yoongi susah menahan hasratnya tapi tidak lucu kan kalau dirinya harus memperkosa anak itu diatas mobil walau dia tau pasti rasanya nikmat.

Sebelum kehilangan akal sehatnya Yoongi pun melepaskan mantel panjang yang membungkusnya dan di berikan kepada Jimin sementara ia mendapat tatapan penuh keheranan dari Jimin tapi wanita itu langsung memakai mantel tersebut.

"ahjussi tidak kedinginan?" suara lembut Jimin ditelinganya bahkan terdengar begitu menggoda, hentikan pikiran kotormu itu Yoongi.

"tidak. Aku sangat kepanasan"

"oh, aku pikir dirimu tergoda melihat anak sma dengan penampilan seperti ini" Jimin tertawa sinis sambil menatap Yoongi dari atas kebawah, sepertinya sesuatu dibawah sana membuat Yoongi tidak nyaman.

"aku berharap tempat tidur dirumahmu besar sehingga kita bisa melakukannya dengan nyaman, Yoongi-ssi"

"melalukan apa?" sadarkan Yoongi bahwa anak itu tidak sedang menggodanya kan, Jimin manis tapi sepertinya berbahaya.

"olahraga diatas kasur, mungkin" Jimin menampilkan senyuman liciknya melihat telinga Yoongi yang memerah begitu kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Paman tampannya itu benar-benar tergoda.

Yoongi berusaha fokus pada kegitan menyetirnya sambil terus mengumpat dalam hatinya. Belum sehari saja Jimin sudah seperti ini apa lagi bertahun-tahun mungkin dia sudah bisa menghamili anak itu ratusan kali.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen milik Yoongi, Jimin terpesona dengan interior yang di dominasi warna hitam dan putih yang terlihat begitu elegan dan mewah dirinya yakin bisa nyaman tinggal ditempat seperti ini padahal sejak kemarin dia menduga bahwa Yoongi adalah orang yang pemalas dan kotor tapi ini berbanding 180 derajat.

"dimana kamarku?"

"yang pintu berwarna putih" segera Jimin berlari tergesa menuju tempat kekuasaannya yang baru untuk beberapa tahun kedepan, mungkin jika kedua orang tuanya tidak kunjung kembali ke Korea.

Ketika membuka pintu Jimin melihat kamarnya yang terlihat paling berwarna diantara ruangan di apartemen ini dan Jimin sangat menyukai warnya, biru langit. Warna favorit Jimin sejak dulu. Perabotan dikamar itu di dominasi warna putih yang membuat Jimin berpikir Yoongi sangat terobsesi dengan warna itu dan kemudian dia menyadari ternyata belum ada tempat tidur dikamar itu, jadi dirinya harus tidur dimana.

"Yoongi dimana tempat tidur baru ku? Eomma bilang kau akan membelikannya untukku"

"iya bocah aku sudah membelinya bersabar saja sampai tempat tidurnya datang malam nanti, cepat bereskan barang-barangmu"

Setelah membereskan semua barang-barangnya Jimin melihat Yoongi yang sedang sibuk dengan berbagai macam kertas yang isinya bisa membuat Jimin mual karena terlalu banyak, dirinya terus menatap wajah serius Yoongi yang sesekali terlihat kebingungan membuat Jimin sedikit terkekeh dan juga memuji wajah pria itu yang entah kenapa semakin dilihat semakin bertambah tampan. Tidak sia-sia Jimin memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Korea apalagi bersama paman yang tampan nan menggoda seperti Yoongi.

"kau lapar?" tiba-tiba Yoongi menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Jimin sedikit iba karena ia lihat wajah anak itu seperti kelaparan padahal anak itu sedang terpesona padanya, sangat tidak peka.

"hm, bagaimana jika aku yang memasak untukmu? Sepertinya kau masih sibuk, tenang saja masakan ku tidak kalah enak dengan eomma" Jimin segera menuju dapur untuk memulai kegiatan memasak karena ia yakin Yoongi pasti kerepotan jika harus mengurus dirinya padahal lelaki itu cukup sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, hubungan timbal balik lebih baik daripada hanya menumpang dan tidak melakukan apapun iya kan.

.

.

.

Yoongi menatap takjub pada hasil masakan Jimin yang cukup banyak padahal bahan makanan di kulkasnya tidak seberapa, segera mengambil sumpit dan mencicipi makanan yang telah dihidangkan Yoongi kembali takjub dengan rasa masakan Jimin.

"masakanmu enak, tetapi tidak lebih enak dari eomma kita" Jimin terlihat menggerutu setelah mendengar pujian dari Yoongi, menurutnya itu bukan seperti pujian tetapi menjelekkan dia. Kenapa tidak bilang enak saja.

"apa aku salah?" tanya Yoongi menghentikan makannya setelah melihat wajah Jimin yang jelas tidak senang.

"memang masakan eomma tetap palin enak kan?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

"memang benar sih"

"nah itu bahkan kau tau" Jimin kesal sepertinya dia tidak akan menang jika berdebat bersama Yoongi kecuali jika dia menggoda lelaki itu sudah pasti dirinya yang menang.

Ponsel Yoongi berbunyi tanda sebuah pesan masuk namun sang pemilik memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan terus makan seperti tidak ada hari esok membuat Jimin heran bukannya orang penting selalu sibuk dengan handphonenya, bahkan sang ayah juga beberapa kali membuat ibunya kesal karena hal itu.

"tidak membaca pesannya Yoon?"

"pasti tidak penting, lanjutkan makanmu"

"tapi bagaimana jika penting?"

"kalau itu pesan spam aku akan memperkosa mu malam ini"

"oh terserah saja tuan Min"

Yoongi pun segera melihat isi pesan yang ia dapat sedikit berharap semoga saja itu spam sehingga malam ini dirinya bisa bersenang-senang dengan bocah seksi didepannya, oh Yoongi cepatlah sadar mesum.

"sial"

"ada apa?"

"kau tau aku bilang aku membelikanmu sebuah tempat tidur"

"ya lalu kenapa?"

"mereka tidak bisa mengantarnya hari ini, salah satu pegawainya merusak tempat tidurmu itu"

"lalu?"

"lalu? Berarti malam ini kita akan tidur bersama, disatu ranjang yang sama"

"APA?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Haii semuanyaaa! Adakah yang masih mengingat ff ini? Maafkan aku jika melanjutkannya begitu lama, sebenarnya alur ff ini sudah terpikir dengan sangat baik bahkan sampai ke bagian ending ff ini tapi jujur saja waktu luang yang sedikit dan juga bingung harus mengetik ff ini seperti apa yang membuat diriku hampir menyerah pada ff ini.**

 **Tidak menyangka banyak yang memberikan respon positif untuk ff ini, aku sangat berterima kasih. Ada yang bilang judul ff ini begitu ambigu, yah memang awalnya berniat membuat ff dengan rated M tapi ga yakin kalo aku bisa mengetik adegan 'itu' HAHAHA**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih semoga kalian puas dengan updatean ff ini! Sampai jumpa!**


	3. chapter 3

**DADDY**

 **hyoukassi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

kini jimin dan yoongi sudah berada dikamar milik yoongi. menurut jimin pria ini benar-benar rapih dan juga bersih, sepertinya dia tidak perlu khawatir tinggal dengannya. tapi yang jadi masalahnya sekarang mereka berdua akan tidur seranjang. ingat seranjang.

jimin sudah menawarkan diri untuk tidur di sofa namun yoongi menolak dengan keras katanya lelaki yang harus tidur di sofa tapi jimin juga keras kepala akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tidur bersama. tidur yang biasa kok.

"aku mandi dulu. apa kau juga mau mandi biar ku siapkan air hangat?"

"tidak ahjussi. aku ingin segera tidur"

"oke baiklah"

suara air dari shower mulai mengisi keheningan malam diapartemen itu. Jimin mulai bergerak untuk mengganti bajunya dengan piama nya. menimbang agak lama haruskah ia berganti dengan piama tipis miliknya? jimin mengumpat kenapa hanya ada baju seksi disaat darurat begini.

jimin berniat menunggu yoongi hingga selesai mandi tapi apa daya dia juga sudah mengantuk dan anehnya yoongi mandi sudah setengah jam tidak selesai. jimin memutuskan untuk tidur.

setelahnya yoongi keluar dengan perlahan. perkiraannya benar anak itu sudah tertidur, sebenarnya yoongi sengaja keluar saat anak itu tertidur agar tidak terjadi hal-hal berbahaya. malam ini dia bisa tidur dengan tenang walau sosok disampingnya ini cukup membuat jantungnya tidak bisa tenang.

.

.

.

malam boleh berlalu dengan tenang namun sepertinya pagi menginginkan hal yang lain. luar biasa. bagaimana tidak, coba kalian bayangkan mereka tidur dengan posisi yang biasa tapi kini jimin sudah dipelukan yoongi dengan membelakangi lelaki itu. tangan yoongi sudah berada didalam baju jimin lebih tepatnya sudah mendarat dengan nyaman di payudara besar milik jimin. gila.

jimin merasa tubuhnya panas namun dia tetap cuek berusaha kembali menikmati tidurnya sedangkan yoongi? dia sedang bermimpi indah bung.

tangannya meremas remas gundukan indah itu, mencubit puting wanita itu dengan gemas, mulutnya terus melumat tiada henti. ditelinganya cuman berisi desahan seksi korbannya. mimpi basah.

di dunia nyata jimin sudah terbangun dan mendesah sejadi-jadinya, jimin ingin melepaskan tangan yoongi tapi ini terlalu nikmat. dia bisa gila sekarang juga. yoongi terus menggigit tengkuknya, melumat, hingga meninggalkan bekas.

penis tegang yoongi digesekkan dengan bokong seksi jimin. siapa yang bisa tahan dengan keadaan ini? jimin semakin lemas dan akhirnya yoongi mencapai puncaknya. yoongi mendesah nikmat dan membuka matanya kaget melihat jimin yang sudah berantakan. mau tidak mau penis yoongi kembali menegang.

jimin? gadis itu sudah tidak waras sekarang yang ia inginkan adalah sentuhan kurang ajar milik yoongi. gadis itu terus menatap yoongi sementara yoongi terpesona pada wajah cantik sang gadis, jimin mulai membuka satu persatu pakaian nya. hingga dia telanjang sempurna penis yoongi mulai memberontak.

ini semua salah yoongi, kalau tidak mimpi basah jimin tidak akan segila ini dengan duduk diatas tubuh agak berotot milik yoongi. gadis itu menuntun tangan besar milik yoongi ke payudaranya, sangat pas.

jimin mulai membuka celana yang dipakai yoongi agar penis lelaki itu bebas dan memuaskan vaginanya yang sudah sepenuhnya basah. yoongi menelan ludah kasar ini bukan mimpi.

jimin telanjang dengan posisi diatasnya dan sedang memposisikan kejantanannya dimulut penuh dosa yang menggoda itu. sungguh yoongi tidak tau jimin segila ini.

jimin mengeluarkan smirknya dan berkata dengan nada menggodanya.

"daddy ingin main dengan ku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **ga deh boong tbc aja ya wkwkwk sudah lama sekali apa ada yang masih ingat cerita ini? maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama T.T ternyata mengetik sebuah cerita itu tidak mudah. terima kasih atas review kalian semua ***


	4. Chapter 4

**DADDY**

 **hyoukassi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jimin telanjang dengan diatasnya dan sedang memposisikan kejantannya dimulut penuh dosa yang menggoda itu. Sungguh Yoongi tidak tau Jimin segila ini._

 _Jimin mengeluarkan smirknya dan berkata dengan nada menggodanya._

 _"_ _daddy ingin main denganku?"_

.

"yes" Yoongi menjawab Jimin dengan suara nafas terengah karena menahan hasrat untuk segera memperkosa anak sahabatnya ini.

Jimin tersenyum dan mulai menciumi penis besar milik Yoongi. Jujur saja Jimin belum pernah melakukan hal ini tapi rasa penasarannya yang tinggi dan juga dirinya yang mulai terangsang melihat penis berurat Yoongi yang sudah sempat mengeluarkan sperma tadi.

Jimin menjilat penis Yoongi dengan perlahan membuat sang pemiliki menggeram tidak sabar. Payudara Jimin yang besar dan menggantung itu membuatnya ingin segera melumat dan mengigit puting coklat yang menggoda itu namun dia harus sabar sebelum Jimin selesai bermain dengan adik kecilnya.

Tangan Jimin dengan perlahan mengelus testis milik Yoongi, Jimin menyukai bagaimana reaksi Yoongi saat dirinya hanya memberikan sedikit sentuhan. Dengan berani Jimin mulai menghisap penis Yoongi namun hanya sebagian saja yang masuk karena ukurannya yang besar.

Dengan cepat Jimin melakukan gerakan mengeluarkan dan memasukan penis Yoongi didalam mulutnya yang membuat Yoongi mengerang penuh kenikmatan. Walau terkadang Jimin tersedak karena penis besar itu, ia tetap melakukan dengan baik sampai penis itu berkedut seperti ingin segera mengeluarkan isinya.

"Jimin-ah hentikan"

"mengapa daddy? Jimin sangat menyukainya" gadis itu terlihat murung namun Yoongi segera menarik gadis itu sehingga posisi mereka menjadi sejajar dan ia mulai menindih Jimin.

"aku ingin memperkosa mu"

"silakan dad, aku miliki mu" Jimin segera mengalungkan kakinya dipinggang Yoongi sehingga kedua organ intim mereka mulai bergesek.

Keduanya mendesah penuh nikmat, tidak peduli bahwa apa yang mereka berdua lakukan adalah sebuah hal yang terlarang, saat ini yang terpenting adalah bagaimana mereka bisa menikmati permainan panas ini.

Yoongi segera menyerang bibir tebal milik Jimin yang sangat menggoda dan menyerangnya dengan lumatan-lumatan panas serta lidah yang saling membelit. Yoongi sudah mengocok penisnya untuk segera masuk ke lubang Jimin yang sudah basah.

Tangan Yoongi yang lain tidak tinggal diam dan meremas payudara Jimin yang cukup besar untuk ukuran anak sma. Tangannya meremas, menarik, mencubit dan memiling puting Jimin hingga gadis itu menggeliat merasakan kenikmatan tersebut.

Ketika Yoongi sedang memposisikan penisnya yang mulai masuk ke vagina miliki Jimin, alarm milik Jimin di hpnya pun berbunyi. Entah mengapa hal itu membuat Yoongi sedikit kembali ke alam sadarnya dan mulai menyadari hal laknat yang hampir dilakukan olehnya.

Sementara sang gadis mendesah kecewa padahal dirinya hampir saja kehilangan keperawanannya dengan lelaki berusia 30 tahun, dasar gadis tidak tau diri.

"sebaiknya kau segera mandi Jimin-ah sebelum terlambat ke sekolah. Aku juga akan ke kantor jadi jangan terlalu lama. Jalanan akan macet"

"yes, dad"

"dan satu hal lagi jangan ceritakan pada orang tua mu apapun yang terjadi, juga panggil aku daddy hanya saat seperti tadi"

Jimin menahan Yoongi yang bangkit dari ranjang berantakan mereka.

"seperti tadi itu seperti apa daddy? Jiminie tidak mengerti" Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan wajah sok polosnya, seperti berusaha menggoda.

Yoongi memaki gadis itu didalam hatinya, bagaimana bisa anak itu memasang wajah polos dengan tubuh telanjangnya yang siap untuk dinikmati, apalagi sebelah payudaranya memerah akibat ulah Yoongi tadi. Sial ingin Yoongi hukum anak ini.

"berhentilah menggodaku Kim Jimin sebelum aku hukum" Yoongi melepaskan genggaman tangan mungil tersebut.

"aku lebih memilih dihukum oleh daddy sampai aku tidak bisa berjalan" Jimin tertawa puas melihat Yoongi yang berjalan keluar kamar dengan makian-makian yang entah kenapa terdengar merdu ditelinga Jimin. Sungguh Jimin itu aneh.

.

.

.

Selain aneh Jimin juga sangat memiliki rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi bahkan sampai Taehyung yang merupakan sahabat dan teman duduknya kebingungan. Serius Taehyung tidak pernah menodai otak polos Jimin dengan adegan kotor atau apapun itu soal sex tapi pertanyaan Jimin mampu membuat Taehyung ingin lompat dari atap sekolah.

"bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengan Jungkook?"

"kau gila jim? Apa semalam kau mimpi basah?"

"tidak semalam aku hanya mampir menikmati penis besar yang berurat dan putih mulus"

"Jim? Kau sehat serius aku sebagai pria terkejut dengan perkataan mu Jim"

"hei Taehyung ayolah kita sudah 18 tahun bukannya itu hal yang tidak tabu"

Taehyung memutar matanya malas, sebenarnya dia atau Jimin yang menyandang status sebagai seorang wanita yang memiliki lubang untuk dimasuki sih.

"Tae, aku tidak bohong aku hampir diperkosa seorang ahjussi" Jimin berbisik agar tidak terdengar teman-temannya yang lain.

"ahjussi dengan penis besar yang berurat dan putih mulus? Kau menonton video gay ya? Biasanya penis seorang uke itu putih mulus"

"yak Kim Taehyung kau harus melihat milik daddy ku"

"hei kau bercinta dengan ayahmu?"

"kau gila Tae!"

Saat sedang asik berdebat, Jungkook mendatangi meja Taehyung dan Jimin. Dengan mengetuk meja mereka akhirnya perdebatan kotor tersebut dapat berhenti. Sebenarnya Jungkook mendengar kata penis dari perdebatan mereka namun ia berpikir bisa saja salah dengar karena Jimin yang polos itu. Ya sangat polos sekali Kook.

"maaf aku menggangu tapi Jimin kau ingatkan tugas biologi waktu itu?"

"ah itu? Aku ingat tentunya"

"kau berpasangan dengan Jinyoung kan?"

"iya, kenapa?"

"begini Mark ingin sekali bisa sekelompok dengan Jinyoung, bagaimana kalo bertukar? Aku denganmu dan Mark Jinyoung bersama"

Tanpa berpikir panjang Jimin menyetujuinya dengan senyuman sangat manis membuat Jungkook yang terkenal dingin itu cukup terpesona.

"baiklah lusa kita mengerjakannya kau bisa?"

"tentu saja. Dimana?"

"dirumahku bagaimana? Apa mau ke rumahmu saja?"

"ah tidak tidak, aku sedang tinggal dengan paman ku nanti mengganggunya. Rumahmu saja"

"oke" Jungkook langsung berjalan meninggalkan Jimin yang terlihat bahagia.

"hei Tae, dia mengajak ku kerumahnya. Jadi apa aku harus pakai pakaian yang seksi? Tidak perlu pake dalaman? Wah aku tidak sabar"

"Jim. Serius kau sangat mengerikan" Taehyung benar-benar terkejut.

.

.

.

"ya tenang saja hyung, anak itu tidak merepotkan ku. Baiklah sampai jumpa" setelah sambungan telepon bersama Namjoon selesai, Yoongi menghela napasnya. Dia cukup gugup saat diintrogasi oleh Namjoon, walau Jimin yang menggoda tapi tetap saja kegiatan pagi tadi kesalahannya juga.

Yoongi akhirnya melamun memikirkan bagaimana bisa ia menahan godaan dari si mungil yang seksi itu, bisa-bisa keperawanan anak sahabatnya itu bisa hilang dalam hitungan hari.

'tok tok tok'

Pintu ruangan Yoongi pun diketuk oleh seseorang dan ketika Yoongi menyuruhnya masuk muncul sesosok wanita yang terlihat seksi dengan balutan baju yang ketat dan tubuh langsing yang semampai.

Yoongi melirik sekretarisnya itu sebentar lalu kembali fokus dengan berkas-berkasnya, sekretarisnya pun hanya memberikan senyuman manis dan meletakkan kopi pesanan Yoongi diatas meja.

Yoongi tidak bodoh dalam menangkap kode seseorang seperti sekretarisnya yang saat ini meletakan kopi dengan gaya yang membuat belahan dadanya terlihat karena bajunya yang sedikit terbuka dibagian dada.

Bukannya Yoongi tidak tergoda namun milik Jimin berkali-kali lipat lebih menggoda dan berisi sehingga dia biasa saja melihatnya. Bahkan Yoongi menjadi tegang dengan hanya memikirkan Jimin.

"terima kasih Hoseok-ah"

"ne tuan"

Hoseok meninggalkan ruangan milik bos nya itu dengan kesal, bagaimana bisa Yoongi hanya melirik dadanya tiga detik dan tidak tergoda. Sepertinya dia harus berbuat yang lebih menggoda.

Sementara Yoongi sudah memijat-mijat 'adiknya' yang memberontak setelah mengingat tubuh indah Jimin yang harusnya ditandai dengan kissmark miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Haloooooooooo, saya balik lagi hehehe**

 **Maaf ya jika update yang saya buat ini hanya seadany. Jujur saja sambil mengetik saya juga tidak kuat mengetik adegan ranjang yang panas wkwkwk jadi maaf yah jika setelah sekian lama updateannya biasa saja**

 **Terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih setia dengan ff ini**

 **Sampai jumpaaaaa**


	5. Chapter 5

**DADDY**

 **Hyoukassi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"ngh kookiee" Jimin mendesah nikmat saat Jungkook dengan lihai menghisap payudaranya, kesadaran mereka berdua entah sudah hilang kemana.

Kini tubuh kedua sejoli itu sudah sepenuhnya telanjang, tidak peduli bahwa mereka berdua sedang berada diatas sofa yang sempit bisa saja mereka berdua terjatuh. Menurut mereka malahan hal itu membuat permainan mereka semakin panas.

Jimin benar-benar dibuat melayang oleh Jungkook yang ternyata sangat ahli memanjakan wanita. Tubuh berotot Jungkook yang begitu menggoda dibanjiri oleh keringat dengan penis besar yang berurat, yaampun Jimin sungguh ingin dimasuki oleh Jungkook sampai pingsan.

Jungkook memposisikan kaki Jimin diatas bahunya, seringai di wajahnya muncul menambah ketampanannya menjadi seribu kali lipat. Jimin? Wanita itu semakin menggoda Jungkook dengan mengelus abs indah milik Jungkook.

"apa kau siap ku masuki hm?"

"perkosa aku sesukamu oppa" sial Jungkook sudah tidak tahan lagi mulai memasukan penis besarnya itu, Jimin menutup matanya erat berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan ukuran penis Jungkook. Jungkook pun melahap bibir tebal milik Jimin.

Kalian bertanya kenapa adegan panas ini bisa terjadi? Masih kita kembali ke pukul 6 pagi tadi.

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun lega karena setidaknya ia tidur disofa tanpa sosok Jimin sehingga ia tidak lepas kendali untuk memperkosa gadis itu. Pukul 6 pagi dihari minggu itu memang menyebalkan, setidaknya ia bisa tidur lebih lama setelah bekerja seminggu ini ditambah sekarang ia harus mengurusi anak gadis milik sahabatnya.

Jimin yang sedang memanggang roti didapur dapat mendengar desahan Yoongi yang sepertinya frustasi itu, dengan wajah datarnya Jimin menatap lelaki yang terlihat berantakan sangat berbeda dengan rumahnya yang sangat rapi.

"ahjussi kau terlihat mengerikan saat bangun tidur"

Kekesalan Yoongi semakin bertambah mendengar ucapan Jimin, sungguh sebenarnya gadis itu anak siapa sih. Mulutnya sangat pedas beda sekali dengan kedua orang tuanya yang sungguh sopan dan bertata krama.

Yoongi menghadiahi Jimin tatapan tajam sementara hanya dibalas tawa Jimin yang terdengar menyebalkan ditelinga Yoongi. Sungguh Jimin sangat menyebalkan pagi ini, rasanya ia ingin mengusir anak itu dari apartemennya.

"ahjussi mau roti tidak? Kau suka selai kacangnya?"

"terserah"

Jimin yang sedang semangat mengolesi roti-rotinya berubah menjadi kesal mendapat jawaban seperti itu, harusnya Yoongi berterima kasih bukan hari ini dia membuat sarapan yah walau hanya sebuah roti.

Jimin duduk disamping Yoongi yang mulai asik dengan tv yang berisi siaran tentang saham-saham yang tidak dimengerti oleh Jimin. Yoongi hanya melirik anak itu sekilas, sebenarnya dia mau memarahi Jimin yang ternyata sedang memakai piyama kumamonnya kesayangannya tapi karena Jimin terlihat manis ia abaikan saja.

"ahjussi jadi kapan aku mendapat tempat tidur, aku kasihan melihatmu tidur di sofa seperti anjing"

"Jimin, kau sungguh menyebalkan"

Jimin terdiam dan mendecak kesal pun mengunyah rotinya dengan garang, sungguh percakapan mereka tidak jelas. Yoongi pun memikirkan kejadian beberapa tahun lamanya ketika pertama kali Jimin bertemunya gadis itu masih berusia sepuluh tahun, terlihat manis, menggemaskan dan sangat penurut. Ia tidak menyangkah bertemu dengan Jimin saat gadis itu berusia delapan belas tahun dengan penampilan yang wah tapi sifatnya sungguh menyebalkan.

Jimin ternyata sudah meninggalkan Yoongi yang melamunkan masa lalunya, dia kesal karena Yoongi merusak moodnya dipagi hari dan juga ia merasa sangat diabaikan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan memainkan ponselnya. Ketika dilihat ternyata ada sebuah pesan masuk dari Jungkook.

 _Hari ini jam 10 kau bisa tidak?_

Mood Jimin kembali membaik mendapat pesan dari teman sekelasnya yang sangat ia sukai itu, tidak menyangkah akhirnya setelah tiga tahun mereka bisa mendapatkan tugas berdua. Dengan semangat Jimin membalas pesan tersebut.

Setelahnya Jimin sibuk mencari baju apa yang kira-kira cocok untuk menemui Jungkook hari ini. Didalam otak Jimin sudah berkeliaran skenario-skenario kotor tentang menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Jungkook, ia berpikir ini saat yang tepat untuk menggoda Jungkook tanpa perlu gangguan dari sahabatnya Kim Taehyung yang sok suci. Padahal dia tau Taehyung sangat sering menghabiskan malamnya bersama gadis-gadis nakal, ya bersyukurlah Taehyung tidak menganggapnya sebagai gadis yang pantas untuk dia nodai.

Yoongi masuk kekamarnya bingung melihat kamarnya yang tidak karuan karena baju Jimin yang ada dimana-mana. Sementara Jimin yang tidak menyadari kehadiran Yoongi masih asik mengacak-ngacak isi kopernya.

"bocah kau ingin menghancurkan kamar ku ya?"

"hehehe maaf ahjussi setelah ini akan ku bereskan oke. Aku harus menemukan baju yang bagus"

"memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"ke rumah teman"

Yoongi bingung kenapa ke rumah teman harus memilih baju yang bagus, pakai hoodie dan jeans saja bukannya sudah cukup. Yoongi memang tidak mengerti para wanita yang senang sekali terlihat seperti ingin ke sebuah acara megah padahal hanya sekedar jalan-jalan atau berkunjung ke rumah teman seperti yang ingin dilakukan Jimin.

Beberapa jam kemudian Yoongi dibuat terkejut dengan penampilan Jimin yang sungguh seperti perempuan penggoda yang siap untuk dijamah. Memang bajunya normal tapi ukurannya itu, baju kaos yang ketat menunjukkan lekuk tubuh Jimin yang sedikit berisi dan ditambah dengan rok mini yang menujukkan sebagian paha mulus Jimin.

Jimin menatap jijik Yoongi karena saking terpanahnya dengan penampilan Jimin, pria itu menumpahkan kopi yang sedang diminumnya. Sungguh Min Yoongi kenapa hari ini membuatnya sangat kesal, pikir Jimin.

"ahjussi kau sangat menjijikan"

Yoongi tersadar pun segera memaki karena tingkah konyolnya itu. Setelah membersihkan mulutnya yang kotor, Yoongi segera menahan Jimin yang hendak pergi.

"mau kemana kau?"

"kan sudah ku bilang mau ke rumah teman"

"dengan penampilan seperti itu mau naik bus?

"iya daripada berdebat denganmu"

"kau gila? Tidak akan ku izinkan. Akan ku antar"

Yoongi segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menggenggam tangan Jimin agar gadis itu mengikutinya. Jimin hanya bisa bersyukur dalam hati setidaknya ia tidak perlu mengeluarkan ongkos untuk naik bus.

Didalam mobil hanya terdengar suara radio yang memutarkan lagu-lagu hits saat ini. Yoongi dan Jimin memilih diam seolah menikmati alunan musik tersebut, nyatanya Yoongi yang tidak bisa berhenti mematai tubuh seksi gadis itu sementara Jimin kepanasan karena sungguh hari ini panas dan ac mobil Yoongi tidak membantunya sama sekali.

Ketika mobil Yoongi hendak melewati sebuah taman Jimin memintanya menepi untuk parkir dibawah sebuah pohon besar yang sepi. Awalnya Yoongi kira Jimin sakit karena kepanasan tapi ternyata Jimin ingin membeli es krim, karena Jimin sangat memelas akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk turun dan mengantri demi es krim vanilla yang sangat diidamkan Jimin.

Beruntung karena mobil Yoongi yang kacanya tidak bisa tembus jika diihat dari luar, Jimin memutuskan untuk melepaskan kaosnya yang agak basah dan juga bra nya. Sebenarnya Jimin ingin telanjang saja tapi bisa gawat kalau dia tidak sempat memakai kembali semua pakaiannya.

Jimin pun merasa nyaman setelah setengah telanjang, tubuhnya mulai terasa sejuk tanpa dia peduli Yoongi yang harus panas-panas mengantri sebuah es krim. Jimin memainkan ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan pada Jungkook bahwa sepertinya ia akan terlambat ke rumah lelaki itu.

Balasan dari Jungkook pun cukup cepat namun Jimin merasa kecewa karena Jungkook hanya membalas 'ok' tanpa menanyakan alasan Jimin. Entah kenapa semua lelaki di sekitarnya berubah menjadi dingin dimulai dari ayahnya yang tidak mengangkat telepon, Yoongi yang menyebalkan, Taehyung yang kesal padanya tanpa sebab dan sekarang balasan pesan dari Jungkook. Jimin pun memutuskan untuk memainkan game.

Setelah beberapa saat Jimin tidak sadar kalau Yoongi sudah kembali dengan membawa es krim pesanannya. Yoongi dibuat kaget namun lelaki itu justru menikmati pemandangan indah tersebut, dan akhirnya Jimin sadar kalau Yoongi sudah berada disampingnya. Dengan cepat Jimin berusaha mengambil bajunya yang ia letakkan begitu saja di jok belakang namun tangan kekar milik Yoongi menahannya, keduanya bertatapan sebelum Yoongi menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

Yoongi pun menumpahkan es krim tersebut ditubuh Jimin dan membuat gadis itu mendesah karena merasakan hawa dingin secara tiba-tiba, dengan itu lidah Yoongi pun masuk kedalam mulut Jimin dan memulai pergulatan lidah diantara keduanya tanpa peduli saliva yang sudah menetes dimana-mana.

Yoongi mengangkat tubuh Jimin sehingga gadis itu berada dipangkuannya, Jimin pun menurunkan kursi yang diduduki Yoongi sehingga lelaki itu setengah berbaring selain itu juga menyebabkan pantat sintal milik Jimin semakin menekan penis Yoongi. Keduanya mendesah nikmat.

Dengan cepat Yoongi menelanjangi Jimin sepenuhnya dan dirinya sendiri. Keduanya tidak sabar untuk melakukan hal terlarang tersebut, sungguh mereka berdua tidak peduli apapun yang penting sekarang adalah menyelesaikan hasrat mereka. Beruntungkan keadaan disekitar mobil Yoongi sangat jauh dari kata ramai, bahkan tidak ada seorang pun. Hal ini bisa membuat mereka berdua melakukan sex tanpa diketahui orang-orang.

Keduanya kembali berciuman panas. Tubuh mereka berdua sudah lengket karena saling menempel dengan es krim tadi, tangan Jimin meremas rambut hitam Yoongi yang sudah basah karena keringat sementara tangan Yoongi juga bekerja pada vagina Jimin.

Dimasukkan tiga jari panjang sekaligus membuat Jimin terkejut namun Yoongi menahan tubuh Jimin dengan sebelah tangannya agar tidak menjauhinya. Jari-jari Yoongi langsung keluar masuk tanpa ampun dilubang Jimin yang sedikit basah.

Jimin tidak kuat lagi melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Yoongi lalu mendesah keras nama Yoongi. Setelah beberapa menit cairan Jimin membanjiri jari Yoongi, Jimin mendesah lega dan Yoongi menarik jarinya lalu menjilat penul sensual didepan wajah Jimin hingga gadis itu memerah.

Sedikit cairan Jimin tersisa dipinggir bibir tipis Yoongi langsung saja dihisap oleh Jimin yang dibalas Yoongi dengan tamparan di pantatnya berkali-kali tidak peduli itu akan memerah nantinya.

"aku akan mulai Jiminie" Jimin semakin basah mendengar suara serak Yoongi yang sangat seksi tersebut.

Jimin menghapus keringat didahi Yoongi sambil tersenyum menggoda, "yes daddy, Jiminie sudah siap"

Yoongi mengocok penisnya hingga mengeluarkan sedikit cairan sementara Jimin menatap milik Yoongi dengan mata berbinar membayangkan benda besar itu menerobos keperawanannya dan keluar masuk lubangnya ugh Jimin ingin segera mulai.

Yoongi mulai memasukan penis besarnya kedalam lubang Jimin. Baru setengah perempuan itu sudah mendesah hebat karena penis Yoongi yang membuatnya terasa penuh dan sangat nikmat, kemudian Yoongi langsung memasukkan penisnya dengan satu hentakan keras membuat Jimin menancapkan kuku nya di bahu Yoongi hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan sambil berteriak,

"daddy!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Adegannya dilanjutkan chapter depan ya heuheuheu**


	6. chapter 6

**DADDY**

 **hyoukassi**

"Daddy!"

Jimin berteriak sangat kencang. sungguh ini hal yang menyakitkan, bagaimanapun dia itu belum pernah dimasuki dan sekarang Min Yoongi sialan itu memasukinya dengan penis yang ukurannya besar.

Yoongi berusaha menenangkan Jimin dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil diwajah manisnya sambil membiarkan Jimin terbiasa dengan keberadaan penisnya.

"ugh aku tidak tau sakitnya seperti ini dad" Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan wajah penuh peluh bercampur air mata.

Yoongi terkekeh sambil mencubit hidung Jimin gemas.

" _no pain no gain baby_ "

Jimin mencibir Yoongi mendengar penuturannya. bisa-bisanya disaat seperti ini Yoongi menertawainya, dia harus membalas ahjussi yang satu ini.

"bisakah kita mulai?"

raut wajah Yoongi kembali serius dengan menatap mata Jimin penuh minat dan napsu yang sedang coba ia tahan. Jimin hanya mengelus pipi Yoongi dengan lembut, sengaja membuat lelaki itu menunggu.

dalam hatinya Jimin menyesali kehidupannya saat ini. mengapa ia harus terlahir jauh dibawah Yoongi? kenapa tidak hanya beda beberapa tahun. setidaknya dengan begitu ia tidak perlu menyembunyikan perbuatannya ini dengan Yoongi.

"kau menyesalinya?" kembali Yoongi bertanya karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Jimin, dia takut kalau pada akhirnya dia hanya menghancurkan Jimin demi kenikmatan yang dia inginkan.

Jimin pun tersadar dan menggeleng dengan cepat. wajahnya yang memerah kemudian menunduk, "mulailah bergerak daddy"

setelah mendapat persetujuan pun Yoongi kembali pada mode bangsatnya kemudian melumat bibir tebal Jimin tanpa ampun, jangan lupakan penisnya dikeluar masuk pada lubang Jimin dengan tempo sangat cepat hingga anak itu mendesah frustasi karena sakit dan kenikmataan.

untuk sesaat keduanya melupakan status yang mereka miliki. yang ada dipikiran mereka berdua bagaimana adegan sex mereka ini bisa lebih nikmat lagi dan lagi.

tiada ampun Yoongi terus menusuk lubang Jimin dengan ganas hingga mobil miliknya itu ikut bergoyang tidak karuan. suara Jimin juga tidak hentinya menggoda Yoongi dengan desahan yang begitu indah. dalam hatinya Jimin yakin setelah ini ia akan kehilangan suaranya akibat permainan panas mereka.

penis Yoongi terus menusuk hingga kebagian terdalam membuat Jimin sudah berkali-kali mengeluarkan cairannya namun penis Yoongi masih belum ada tanda-tanda untuk melepaskan sperma.

"daddy ngh cepat lah ah ah, Jiminie sudah tidak tahan ngh"

"sebentar lagi sayang, daddy akan segera sampai"

Yoongi mempercepat gerakannya baik itu menusuk penisnya kedalam lubang Jimin ataupun tangannya yang bekerja dibagian tubuh Jimin lainnya.

saat merasa spermanya akan segera keluar Yoongi segera melepaskan penisnya dari lubang sempit Jimin. dia pun memposisikan penis besarnya itu diwajah Jimin.

"ahhh" Yoongi mendesah panjang setelah cairannya mengotori wajah cantik Jimin. sebenarnya dia ingin melepaskannya dalam lubang nikmat Jimin namun ia masih waras untuk tidak menghamili Jimin.

Yoongi pun mendapat pukulan dilengannya beserta erangan penuh kemarahan dari Jimin. Yoongi keheranan menatap tingkah Jimin. apa yang salah coba padahal dia sudah menyelamatkan masa depan Jimin.

"ya! daddy mengapa tidak keluar didalam. aku benar-benar ingin merasakannya!"

"kau gila Jiminie? kalau kau hamil anakku maka Namjoon akan segera membunuhku. memangnya kamu mau menjadi janda?"

Jimin tetap saja kesal walau memang perkataan Yoongi itu benar adanya. tapi memangnya Yoongi ingin menikah dengannya? kok mikirnya udah sampai soal janda.

melihat pemandangan indah tubuh Jimin yang berlumuran es krim bercampur spermanya dengan wajah memerah ditambah pout yang menggemaskan, segera saja Yoongi mengambil ponselnya dan mengabadikan momen itu sebanyak mungkin.

"ahjussi berhenti memotret diriku!" Jimin berusaha menjangkau hp Yoongi namun apa daya tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa sangat ngilu saat bergerak.

"diam saja. ini akan menjadi bahan ancaman disaat kau tidak menuruti semua omonganku"

"dasar menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

setelah Jimin membenahi riasan dan membersihkan tubuhnya, dia meminta Yoongi untuk tetap mengantarnya ke rumah Jungkook walau dia tau ini sudah sangat terlambat.

Yoongi pun hanya mengiyakan ucapan Jimin karena sungguh anak itu sangat menyebalkan kalau sudah merengek, dasar manja.

sampai didepan rumah Jungkook, Jimin terus dihadiahi nasehat-nasehat dari Yoongi. Jimin terlihat kesal karena ia kan hanya kerja kelompok bukan melakukan adegan panas seperti dirinya dan Yoongi tadi.

"ia ia ia pak tua, kau bahkan lebih cerewet dari ayahku" Jimin segera turun dan tidak mempedulikan teriakan Yoongi dari dalam mobil.

ketika Yoongi ingin turun dan memarahi Jimin, datanglah sesosok lelaki dengan tubuh atletis dan wajah yang bisa dibilang sangat lumayan.

Jimin terlihat sangat senang dan gembira saat lelaki itu mempersilakannya masuk kedalam pekarangan rumahnya. sementara Yoongi merasa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang terbakar melihat ekspresi Jimin yang begitu manis jarang terlihat untuknya dan sekarang begitu mudahnya lelaki itu mendapatkannya.

"hah, untuk apa aku cemburu pada mereka. aku bukan siapa-siapa untuk Jimin"

Yoongi pun melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah teman Jimin sebelum dirinya menggila dan membawa kembali Jimin kedalam mobil.

.

.

.

Jimin merasa sangat canggung saat berdua bersama Jungkook sekarang. kini mereka berdua ada didalam kamar Jungkook yang terlihat cukup rapi untuk seukuran kamar anak lelaki.

dalam otaknya Jimin sudah memikirkan skenario kotor bahkan sampai membayangkan gaya sex apa yang bisa mereka lakukan dikasur besar milik Jungkook. tolong sadarkan Jimin.

tanpa Jimin sadari Jungkook sedang mengamati dirinya, ya menurut Jungkook temannya itu terlihat aneh sejak datang tadi. dimulai cara berjalannya yang agak aneh ditambah leher Jimin yang dipenuhi bekas kemerahan.

'mana mungkin itu kissmark, Jimin kan anak yang polos bukan seperti Taehyung'

"kau haus Jim?"

Jimin yang terkejut segera menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat. terlihat sangat lucu dimata Jungkook namun lelaki itu menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya dengan segera meninggalkan Jimin yang terlihat memerah, malu atau kepanasan mungkin.

.

.

.

Jimin tidak tau pijatan Jungkook dipayudara nya akan senikmat ini. tangan kekar yang menampilkan urat-urat indah yang begitu menggoda. yaampun ingatkan diri Jimin yang tadi juga memuji tangan Yoongi saat mereka bercinta tadi.

Jimin mendesah nikmat dan terlihat sangat pasrah dengan tubuh telanjangnya yang terlentang dibawah kukungan Jungkook yang masih lengkap dengan kaos dan celana jeansnya.

Jungkook tersenyum miring melihat pemandangan indah itu dan Jimin semakin jatuh cinta dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat tampan itu.

sejenak Jimin melupakan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan sebelumnya dari Yoongi. rasanya seperti dia sedang berselingkuh tapi percayalah jika kalian diposisi Jimin tidak akan menyiakan kesempatan melakukan sex dengan orang yang kalian sukai diam-diam selama tiga tahun.

"ngh kookie" Jimin mendesah nikmat saat Jungkook dengan lihai menghisap payudaranya, kesadaran mereka berdua entah sudah hilang kemana.

"apa kau sudah siap ku masuki hm?"

"perkosa aku sesakumu oppa" Jungkook sudah tidak tahan lagi mulai memasukan penis besarnya itu, Jimin menutup matanya erat berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan ukuran penis Jungkook.

"Jungkook!"

"apa?" kini Jungkook keherenan, ia baru saja kembali dari dapur untuk mengambil minum tapi tiba-tiba diteriaki oleh Jimin.

Jimin membuka matanya kaget, menyadari kebodohannya yang mengkhayal memikirkan adegan panas dengan Jungkook. sial, Jimin ingin disentuh sekarang juga.

Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum canggung saat Jungkook mulai mendekatinya.

"aku rasa kau sakit Jimin" Jungkook menyetuh jidat Jimin dengan lembut memastikan suhu tubuh wanita itu karena dia terlihat memerah dan sedikit berantakan? Jungkook kebingungan mendeskripsikan Jimin sekarang ini.

"umm.. aku sedikit kelelahan mungkin" Jimin merutuki mulut kotornya mengeluarkan kalimat yang terdengar manja namun yang ia dapati hanya senyuman tampan milik Jungkook.

dengan sigap Jungkook mengangkat tubuh Jimin dengan bridal style menuju tempat tidurnya. mungkin dengan beristirahat Jimin bisa jadi lebih baik.

namun, entah keberuntungan Jimin atau kesialan Jungkook tiba-tiba tubuh Jungkook menjadi tidak seimbang dan tak kuat menahan tubuh Jimin. keduanya pun terjatuh dengan saling menindih.

vagina Jimin sudah basah minta dimasukin, melihat wajah Jungkook dengan jarak yang dekat dan napas yang menerpa wajahnya membuat dia menggila.

sementara Jungkook terus menatap lekat wajah Jimin. terlihat meneliti dengan sesama tanpa ingin beranjak dari posisinya. tangannya mulai mengelus dahi Jimin yang penuh dengan peluh.

Jimin yang sudah tidak peduli dengan apapun akhirnya segera menyerang bibir tipis Jungkook. pria itu terkejut namun tidak berusaha melepaskan tautan mereka, ia semakin tertantang untuk membalas ciuman Jimin.

lumatan demi lumatan semakin panas berlangsung. kaki Jimin sudah melingkar dengan indah dipinggul Jungkook menyebabkan kedua organ vital mereka berdua bergesek dengan gerakan cepat.

Jimin mendesah dalam ciumannya dan Jungkook terus menggeram nikmat. ia tidak tau Jimin bisa menjadi candunya, tangannya ia kerahkan ke seluruh tubuh Jimin. dapat ia rasakan juga kedua payudara besar Jimin yang sepertinya tidak terbalut bra sama sekali.

Jimin pun lupa kalau sejak adegan panasnya dengan Yoongi ia sudah tidak memakai bra karena entah kemana benda itu bersembunyi di mobil Yoongi.

setelah cukup lama ciuman panas itu berlangsung Jungkook akhirnya mengigit bibir Jimin dengan keras hingga membuat bibir tebal Jimin mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

Jimin berteriak, itu sangat sakit tapi sangat nikmat. Jungkook pun terlihat lega karena penisnya yang menegang karena Jimin akhirnya kembali normal setelah mengeluarkan cairannya.

Jungkook segera bangkit dan terlihat salah tingkah saat menyadari perbuatannya sehingga Jimin terlihat berantakan diatas tempat tidurnya.

'sial, apa yang aku lakukan'

untuk menyadarkan dirinya dan menyudahi hal gila ini Jungkook segera berlari meninggalkan Jimin sambil berkata,

"sebaiknya kau segera pulang Jim. kau sakit"

Jimin yang mendengar kalimat itu hanya terdiam, sungguh dia marah. sebrengsek itukah Jeon Jungkook sampai meninggalkan dirinya seperti ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **hai semuanyaaaa! maaf ya untuk lanjutin ff ini butuh waktu yang lama, aku malah bukan nyelesai cerita-cerita ku malah buat cerita baru terus.**

 **sebenarnya udah 2 minggu chapter ini mendekam di doc manager tapi aku baru bisa ngepost karena jujur saja semenjak kuliah kesibukanku sangat sangat menyebalkan.**

 **maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan. semoga kalian dapat menikmatinyaa**

 **ohiya terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang selalu menagih ff ini buat dilanjutin. aku merasa spesial gitu .eh**


End file.
